Married Life
by rachylynxx
Summary: Things between Hermione and Draco haven't been easy lately, suffering a horrible loss they start to fall apart until one night, everything falls back into place. This story is rated M for a reason! As of right now it is only a one-shot, if I have enough positive reviews I may make it more. R&R please!


**Just a little something that came to mind. I think it will only ever be a one-shot. Maybe in the future I'll add to it.**

**Anything you ****recognize belongs to JKR!**

* * *

Draco Malfoy entered his home at half past four, like he always did.

His black suit jacket tossed over the back of the beige chair in the sitting room. Toeing of his shoes beside said chair, he quietly made his way to the kitchen, following the humming coming from behind the swinging door.

Gracefully dancing in the kitchen was his wife. Her beautiful mane if hair flowing as she spun and twirled. The dark locks whipping into the air as she moved with such grace and ease.

Draco could not believe what a beautiful woman his wife was,and he thanked Merlin everyday for the chance to be with her.

As Hermione did another spin, Draco noticed her eyes were closed. She slowed her tempo, her back turned to him as she is rocked gently from side to up behind her, Draco firmly took hold of her hands that we resting near her sides. And spun her gracefully, landing her in his protecting arms.

"Draco! You frightened me" Hermione exclaimed, pushing herself onto her tip toes to reach his lips with her own.

Wrapping his arms around her lower back, he pulled her close to him, deepening the kiss with a flick of his tongue, her mouth opened to his assault.

Hermione thread her hands threw his platinum locks and gave a strong tug, eliciting a moan from her husband.

It was always like this. The two playing each other like a harp, plucking the right strings to create a beautiful masterpiece.

Skillfully, Draco slid his hands further down her backside all while caressing her bottom, giving it a gentle squeeze before gripping her thighs and hoisting her upwards, and walking to the counter top.

Draco placed her bottom against the cool granite counter, and situated himself between her legs, feeling the warmth give off of her most intimate place.

"Draco, the chicken will burn if you continue this!" Hermione stated, an annoyed twinge in her voice.

"Bu-but I was just getting to the good part dear! " Draco responded, kissing his way across her cheek and down her neck. Pausing only at the base to suckle on her collarbone, emitting another moan from her plump lips.

"Draco!" A voice shouted from the sitting room.

The man dropped his forehead against her neck and mumbled something along the lines of damn mothers.

Hermione gave a quite laugh before pushing him away slightly and hopping off the counter and walked over to the stove.

"I guess I forgot to mention that your mother would be joining us for dinner" Hermione grinned into the pan she was working over.

"You little witch" Draco stated towards her, before one again bring interrupted by his mothers voice calling for him. "I'll be back, don't think you got away with this." Draco scowled at her.

On his way to the kitchen door, he gave her butt a smack, causing Hermione to jump. "Bad witch" she heard him mumble as he walked through the door, greeting his mother in the sitting room.

* * *

After dinner was over, and a pleasant conversation which Narcissa lead about gossip in her life, the couple each gave her a hug and allowed a kiss on each of their cheeks before sending her on her way home.

As the green in the fire place faded from the green back to a red-orange tint, Draco turned to face his wife.

Hermione wore a grin on her face, her eyes alighted with laughter.

"You little witch!" Draco growled, reaching out to his wife.

Hermione squealed and ran away from his grasp.

Dashing up the stair in their home, and running into the nearest room Hermione came to a stop, resting her hands upon her stomach.

Behind her she could hear her husbands feet pounding up the stairs, and rounding the corner. He stopped in the door way.

This room, neither had entered from some time, but it was as clean as the day they shut the door.

Inside the large room was a wooden crib, along with a changing table and rocking chair. A chest full of toys resting near a wardrobe, an en suite bath next to that.

Draco's smile dropped when he looked in at the room.

"Hermione, come on. Lets go to our room." Draco said, stepping towards his wife, ready to pull her out of the room and shut the door, not looking back.

"No." Was all Hermione said before dropping to the ground, sobs raking through her body.

Sitting himself on the floor, he pulled his wife towards him, allowing her weight to rest against his body. Gently rubbing her back, Draco eventually coaxed her to relaxation, her sniffles being the only reminder of her sobs.

"I just- I, I wish I could have done something. I was suppose to do something. I-It was my baby and I-I I couldn't keep him safe. I- Gods Draco. I feel so broken inside, I just- wish there was something I could have done. I was suppose to protect him." Hermione buried her face into his chest, tears leaking from her eyes once again.

"I know love, I know." Draco mumbled, still rubbing soothing circles on her back. As his wife once again settled down, and her breathing evened out did Draco think about that little boy.

Their little boy, Scorpius. Draco knew Hermione often blamed herself, although it wasn't her fault.

_Draco awoke to a scream. Sitting up he glanced over at his wife, she was laying in bed, her body curled up in a fetal position, her hands splayed out across her abdomen. _

_"Draco, it's not right. Somethings wrong. H-" Hermione was cut off as another scream ripped through her through._

_He jumped out of bed, and ran to Hermione's side. Kneeling beside her he stroked her face._

_"It's okay, It's going to be alright. Dips!" Draco called out for their house elf, stilled trying to comfort his wife._

_"Master?" Dips asked, apperating directly next to Draco._

_"Go to St. Mungos, get a medi-witch and a Healer here as fast as possible. Something isn't right, then come straight back."_

_The elf was gone with a loud crack._

_"Hermione please, stay with me. It's going to be alright. Stay with me. Hermione- Hermione." Draco's voice shook. _

_Another loud crack resounded through the room, followed by the roaring of the fireplace in sitting room downstairs. _

_"Master, Healers and Medi-witches are here. Can Dips help?" The house elf asked worriedly, ringing her hands in the shirt Hermione had given her the previous Christmas holiday._

_"Mr. Malfoy, I need you to step out of the room." A medi-witch said, coming into the room. Three other medi-witches following along with two healers._

_"No, my wife and son need me. I'm staying." Draco said, moving onto the bed next to his wife. Her limp body scaring him. _

_"Mr. Malfoy we need to preform a surgery to deliver your son, if you don't leave know we may lose both of them." A healer in green robes said, stepping towards Draco, his wand pointed._

_"Hurry, I need her." Was all Draco said as he walked out of the room, catching once last glance at his pale wife, before the door closed. _

_"Master?" Dips asked, appearing beside Draco._

_"Dips, please fetch Hermione's and my parents. As well as Harry and Ginny Potter. Save them for last as I need you to watch their children._

_Once the elf disappeared once again, did Draco allow the situation to catch up to him._

_Slumping along the wall, his body hit the floor with a thud. After dropping his head in his hands, did his body start to shake. He could't cry, he knew that he shouldn't, he needed to be strong. Not only for his wife, but his unborn son. Scorpius. Draco swallowed a lump in his throat as he heard the floo operate. _

_Footsteps rang up the stairs and his mother and father appeared, following behind them was his in-laws. _

_Narcissa and Ann sat down on the floor next to him, each giving him comfort. Their fathers stood opposite each other, neither speaking as they didn't get along, though both were worried from their children, and their future grandchild. _

_Minutes passed before the floo operated once again, this time the owners walked at a slower pace, on coming up the stairs and the other walked off towards the kitchen. Draco knew it was Potter coming up the stairs, Ginny was probably making tea for everyone._

_Potter and himself shared a quick nod before he turned to face the door. Willing it to open, bringing him and everyone else good news._

_As fate would have it, neither good nor bad news came for several hours. And once the sorrow looking face of the Healer opened the door, Draco's face dropped._

_"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, it was too late for your son. Th-" At this point Draco tuned out. His son, his Scorpius. The little boy he was suppose to teach how to fly, play wizards chess with, his son was gone. _

_"We've stabilized your wife. She's going to be alright." The healer finished turning back towards the room, ushering Draco inside before shutting the door once more._

_Hermione laid in the bed, her hair pulled back from her pale face. Draco neared her and he noticed the far away look in her eyes. She knew, and she blamed herself._

_Reaching the bed, Draco laid down next to his wife, pulling her close and kissing her temple. He held her for what felt like hours as tears leaked from her eyes. It was the most painful experience he had ever endured, much worse than even Aunt Bella's or even Voldemort's Crucio._

_ "Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, before we go, would you like to hold your son?" A medi-witch asked.  
_

_Hermione nodded as she sat up, Draco following her, allowing her to lean her back into his chest. _

_The medi-witch placed a bundle of blue and green blankets in Hermione's arms before following the others from the hospital out of the room._

_Draco felt his eyes fill with tears as he looked down at the little bundle. _

_His Scorpius, with light brown tuffs of hair rested upon his head._

_"He looks like he's sleeping doesn't he?" Hermione asked looking at the child she carried for seven months._

_"Yeah" Draco nodded, he kissed his wife on her cheek as he rested his chin upon her shoulder, watching his son with blurry eyes._

_All too soon the Medi-witch came back and took their son. On her way out, Scorpius was shown to his grandparents as well as his god parents._

_That night, Hermione and Draco cried each other to sleep over the lose of their baby._

* * *

Draco looked down at his wife who slept in his lap. That had happened over a year ago, and since then they had rarely had any sexual urges, tonight in the kitchen had been one of the rare. Draco knew the pain Hermione had, and he understood. Neither of them were ready to have a sexual relationship again, though after tonight Draco thought maybe they could go back to it.

Signing, Draco lifted himself and his wife up, her sleeping form curled against him as he carried her to their bedroom.

Settling the women of his dreams into bed, he slowly undress her, pulling off her tight jeans. He threw them into the hamper, ready to be cleaned in the morning by Dips. Gently Draco eased off the green tank top Hermione was wearing, leaving her in undergarments.

Knowing the Hermione liked to sleep his old quidditch jerseys and just a pair of panties, Draco walked over to their large dresser and pulled out the garment.

Reaching the bed once more, he wrapped his arms around her back, unsnapping her bra and pulling it off.

Draco glanced up at Hermione's face and found she was watching him.

"I'm sorry for waking you, lets just get your shirt on and you can go back to sleep love." He whispered tenderly.

"Draco-" Hermione started before stopping once again.

"Yes?" He asked, walking back to the dresser to grab his sleeping clothes, a pair of grey sweat pants.

"Can we-" Hermione started once again.

Concerned for what was bothering his wife he sat down on the bed with her. She was still topless, only in her panties, and Draco felt himself grow. It had been so long since Hermione and him had been together.

"Hermione, you can tell me anything." He stated, gently rubbing her cheek with his fingertips.

"Draco, I want to try for another baby."

"Are you- are you sure?" He asked baffled. Neither of them had brought the subject of children up at all since Scorpius.

"Yes, we can't just sit around and mope. I want to be happy again, not that I'm not happy, just-"

Draco cut her off. "I understand completely. When do you want to start trying?" He didn't want to sound to elated but it had been to long since they had shared intimacy.

"Now" Hermione stated as she lunged toward him.

Her lips pushed firmly against his, a swipe of her tongue had her exploring the inside of his mouth.

As their tongues battled, Hermione straddled his lap and pushed him so he was laying on the bed. Grasping her hips, Draco ground himself against her, eliciting a sweet moan into his mouth from hers.

Running his hands up her sides, he landed upon her breasts. They felt full in his hands, and he realized just how much he missed this part of his relationship with Hermione.

Hermione sent another moan into his mouth as he kneaded her mounds with his hands. Draco growled and flipped them over, breaking the kiss to suckle on her ear lobe, then down her neck.

He kissed the valley between her breast before suckling her left nipple into his mouth. Hermione bucked her hips and arched her back, apparently loving the feel of his moist hot breath on her.

Moving to the other side, Draco repeated his assault while thrusting his clothing covered cock against Hermione's panties.

Pulling off her breast with a loud pop, Draco kissed his way down her stomach, giving little pecks of kisses across her hip bones.

Hooking his fingers on either side of her lace undergarment he pulled them down her smooth legs, once they were off he threw them over his should before he started to lean down.

"You have to much clothes on, take your shirt off." Hermione panted, pushing Draco off of her.

Draco stood up from the bed and slowly started unbuttoning each button down his chest. He watched Hermione's eyes as they were filled black with lust. Once his shirt was fully open, he slid it slowly off his shoulders and dropping it to the floor. Reaching down, he grasped the buttons of his black dress pants, popping it open and sliding down the zipper.

Hermione's darkened just a shade darker as his pants too dropped to the floor. His green boxers came after. Stepping out of them and towards the bed, he watched Hermione slide off the bed and onto her knees in front of him. Draco felt a moan escape his lips as her lips slowly slipped around the head of his cock.

Draco knew he wouldn't last long and when her lips and tongue started moving over him, he felt as though he would burst at any second. Then slowly, she reached out and cupped his balls as Draco wrapped his hands in her hair. His body going rigid, as he felt his orgasm near.

"Herm- Hermione, I'm going to cum." With a moan he shot his warmth into her hot cavern of a mouth.

Hermione stood up, a proud worth of himself was shot at him.

Leaning forward she pecked him on his lips. Growling, Draco deepened it, tasting his saltiness on her.

Pushing her on the bed, Draco situated himself between her legs. Juices were flowing freely down her pussy, dripping on her thighs and onto the sheets.

"Gods Hermione, your so wet." Draco moaned, running a finger along her slit. Hermione bucked her hips against him, eagerly as she moaned.

"I want to go slow love. I want to show you just how much you meant to me. I want to make love to you." Draco whispered, kissing her gently, sweetly with all the love he could.

Pulling away, Draco crawled down her body, suckling on her neck and collar bone and stopping to kiss her breasts and navel. Reaching his destination, Draco blew cold air on her sex, causing another moan to rack through her.

Draco took a long sweep of his tongue against her, tasting her sweet nectar essence. Hermione let out a raspy moan, tangling her fingers in his platinum hair.

Chuckling, Draco slid a finger slowly into her, feeling her tight walls compress against him. He couldn't wait to be inside of her, apparently Hermione had the same idea because at the same moment she begged.

"Please Draco, please. I want you. I want you in me, please!" Hermione panted.

Pulling his digit out slowly, Draco licked her juices off of it. Hermione watched him with wide eyes.

"Mhm, you taste so sweet love, would you like to try?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded her head rapidly. She had never tasted herself before and by her eyes she was eager.

Dipping a finger back into her, Draco swirled it around, coating it before once again pulling it out.

Hermione moaned at the lose of contact but happily took his finger into his mouth.

Both moaned at the same time, Draco thought Hermione never looked so hot.

"Do you like the way you taste?" Draco asked his wife as she continued to suck on his finger.

Hermione nipped on his digit in response, sucking all the juices off of it before releasing her hold.

Settling his cock between his wife legs, he rubbed the little bundle of nerves at the top of her slit with the head of his cock.

Arching her back, Hermione moaned. "Please Draco, Gods, please!"

Slowly, Draco slid his slick cock into her pussy, only entering about an inch or tow. She was so tight and her walls squeezed him so deliciously!

Moaning once again, Hermione reached her arm around Draco, resting one hand on his butt and the other between his shoulders, she gave him a quick tug, pushing him all the way into her filling her with his large manhood.

Groaning, Draco kissed along her neck, licking and sucking. Slowly he began to pump his hips, pulling so his cock was mostly out of her, only the head resting inside her, before once again thrusting deep into her warmth.

Feeling her walls start to flutter around him, Draco sat up, resting himself upon the backs of his legs. Hermione planted her feet on either side of his body and lifted her hips to him. Grasping the swell of her hips into his hands, Draco thrust into her hard.

This was one of his favorite positions. From here he could see her full breasts bounce and watch his cock impaling on her cunt. He watched as his cock slid out again covered in a mixture of their juices, before swiftly entering her once more.

"Hermione" Draco moaned, his thrusts becoming frantic.

Hermione whimpered on the bed, pushing herself against him. Draco watched as she reached in between their bodies and played with her little pearl, as she rasped one of her breast with the other hand, teasing the nipple between two fingers.

Feeling her walls flutter and clutch at him caused his orgasm to rip through his body for the second time that night. Thrusting a few shallow times, Draco pulled out of her heat and rolled onto the bed, pulling Hermione to his side.

Once their breathing evened out, Hermione whispered, "Why did we ever stop doing that?"

Draco grinned and responded. "Amazing right?"

"Draco Malfoy!" Hermione laughed, smacking his chest lightly.

"I love you Hermione Malfoy" Draco turned, grinning at her.

"And I love you Draco Malfoy." Hermione smiled, burying her face into his side before drifting to sleep.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. As I said before I don't know if this will ever be more than a one-shot but your reviews will help me decide. **

**And no worries, I plan to finish my other two stories I'm just currently in a writers block on them, so review those too! Maybe your review will give me some inspiration!**

**Anyway, Please review! any feed back is great!**


End file.
